Things Never Told
by Iceqbz
Summary: When will was a baby, a seal was placed on him, only known to a few people.What is it for?What happens when it becomes visible?And what happens when Will starts acting strange?Will Halt find out the reason before something disastrous?Read and find out.


_**Summary: **_

_**When will was but a baby, a seal was placed on him, only known to a few people. What is it for? What happens when it starts to become visible? And what happens when Will starts acting different? Will Halt find out the reason before something disastrous happens? **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Will, Breakfast!" Halt yelled from the kitchen as he grabbed his hot coffee and sat down to read a newspaper that had been lying around his kitchen for weeks.

Will opened his eyes to the smell of coffee, the smell that Will had almost forgotten about.

Leave it to Halt to wake up before every other living being in existence. Will drowsily thought.

If this was one of those days, half a year ago, Will would have lifted his head, seen that there was no sign of light outside, and gone back to sleep, not caring about the lecture he would get about thieves coming in with a whole loud parade of animals and people stealing their valuables and the house itself and Will would not even care to be bothered by such a thing, since the little spoiled boy cared more about his beauty sleep.

Will always left to his morning chores wondering in which way he was "spoiled" and what "valuables" could be possibly stolen when they possessed none, and how in the world could someone steal a whole house, unnoticed. He had learned not to ask too many questions in the morning in fear of provoking the wrath of a morning cranky Halt.

Will sighed and gave a small smile. He stared at the old dusty ceiling and finally turned his head towards the little window a few inches above his head. He was able to see some small orange light coming from the horizon. Maybe Halt had been tired too. If It was Halt waking up at his ungodly hour, he shouldn't be able to see the light of day till another hour or so.

Will sat up in his bed and stared down at the floor he finally noticed that the floor wasn't rocking underneath him, it was solid and stable. He did not hear the sound of men screaming and banging that had woke him up every morning, he heard the chirps of the lovely birds that sang when dawn came. He did not smell the sea, and the smell of dirty men, he smelled a freshly rained forest, and the savory smell of coffee and Halt's cooking. It was starting to finally sink in, and left Will with a feeling so deep in him, it made him feel dizzy and breathless.

Halt yelled again from the kitchen causing Will to snap out of his reverie. In all his daydreaming he had forgotten the reason he was woken up in the first place.

Will hastily got up and looked all around his room for his clothes until he finally found a light brown shirt, and some pants. He put on his cloak, and ran to the door. He pulled the door wide open, and saw Halt looking up at him now with his coffee in his hands and his eyebrow raised .

Will saw the gesture and a smile lit up his face. He had missed this, all of this, so much. In all the time having to struggle to stay alive, and all the time in the run, he had made himself not think about his home, and all the people he missed, but now that he was back, the feeling that had come over him earlier came back and this time it overtook him. He felt tears swell up in his eyes, but he stopped the tears from falling with all his might, but it was too much and Will gave in, letting the tears silently fall.

* * *

Halt had called Will, but he heard no movement from the boy's room. He yelled again, and finally got a reaction. He heard thuds and a lot of confusing movement until he saw the door open and he saw Will standing there with wide eyes and his mouth formed in a small frown.

Halt wasn't sure what to say and just raised his eyebrow in confusion. He was even more confused when Will smiled. But the next thing he saw threw him into a whirl hole of complete and utter confusion. Halt had never actually seen Will cry. Anytime Will found the reason to cry his eyes would have tears, but the tears would never fall. But now the boy stood in front of him , tears falling down his cheeks without a sound.

Halt sat there not sure of how to react. He looked at Will and a small smile crossed his face. He could see how hard it was becoming for Will to stop the tears, he knew Will was trying not to break in front of Halt. He knew that all these months had been harsh for Will and it had took all his might to be strong., for the princess, and for himself.

"It's alright Will. You can let it out. You're safe now" Halt softly said.

Will stared at Halt. He noticed that Will was starting to inhale rapidly and sharply. Sobs threatening to escape from Will's lips. Will tried to take deep breaths, and soon succeeded in calming himself down.

"I'm home, Halt." Will whispered very quietly.

Halt stood up and stared Will right in his eyes. "Yes, yes you are."

Will ran into Halt and let all the tears that he had held in, go. He let out all the sobs that had wanted to leave him ever since he was kidnapped. It was over now. He could finally let all his sadness out. And the best part, he was with his mentor. The man who had become his adoptive father. Will cried and cried into Halt's chest.

Halt looked down at Will and noticed Will had grown somewhat. How much time he had spent without his apprentice. Too much lost time. The emptiness that had been in Halt's heart was now restored. He let a tear trail down his cheek and into his gray beard. He would never let go of Will again. All hell would break loose on whoever tried to steal him away again. They were finally reunited, no one would ruin this, no one.

* * *

**_Yes yes short, but it's a prologue! Everyone knows prologue's are short! :D. I just wanted the first chapter added. And then ending is a little hint hint, as to what is really going to happen. Things won't go how Halt wishes, darn :( _**

**_This is after Will is saved from Skandia and they have returned to their cottage safely, and the whole return stuff has happened and all :). This is the first time they are actually back in their home. They storyline will most definitely change from here on, just giving you a little insight of the beginning of this story :) _**

**_Please Review and tell me what you think! Tell me any mistakes you see, or something that you see wrong in the story. I can handle criticism! I'm a big girl :D. Any beta readers out there that would be willing to beta this story? :). I need to warn you! It's going to be long. But I think I will need a beta reader to help me with grammar and what not! _**

**_Anyways :D. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_~Ice _**


End file.
